There is a need for a reliable and secure means for activating and accessing a remote computer or computer system. One area in which the need is currently acute is in the transfer of data between a lap top or a portable computer and a remote data base computer system which is primarily stationary. There are two problems. Either the portable computer is unable to contain all the data it needs to access for some applications; or it is not practical to keep a remote data base computer system active continuously and vulnerable to unauthorized access.
It is therefore important to have an apparatus for activating or de-activating a remote computer via a serial link such as a conventional telephone modem link. Upon detection of a recognizable and compatible transmission through a modem, the present invention activates a power switching device supplying power to the local computer rendering it operative from a remote location. Once operable, the invention software is loaded up and executed automatically to prevent any further access or use until the correct code is transmitted. Upon any interruption or termination of the transmission the local computer is secured and deactivated. No known device accomplishes these innovative tasks.
In the past, devices for starting up a computer remotely via telephone line has been utilized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,946 to Oliva et al: discloses a logic means between a modem and a computer, which monitors the modem output and then can activate the computer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,269 to Summerlin, disclosed a circuit for starting up an unattended computer via phone line or by preprogramming by means of a ring detector and an optically coupled triac. In each of these disclosures, no mention of security coding is made.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,721 to Busam et al: a telephone activated power controller detects a telephone ringing signal or off-hook condition on an incoming telephone line and powers up the stationary unattended computer which is connected both directly and via a modem. In the above references, no provisions have been made for secure access to the system.
Other inventions have afforded some security means, but differ vastly in other means. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,637 to Caudill et al; the system disclosed connects a computer to a transmission path only when a predetermined code is received. Two individual codes are needed for operation. The drawback to this device is that the power supply to the unattended stationary computer is not controlled requiring the computer to be on constantly and the resultant equipment failures and breakdown caused thereby.
Other coding security devices are known, but without the same function as the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,316 to Bolgiano; discloses a telephone remote control system with coding by the use of touch tone transmitted digits without the use of a modem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,345 to Anderson; discloses a computer telephone security device which compares passwords from a master unit and a remote terminals slave unit.
A known device which powers up computer equipment remotely via a standard communication lines to transmit control and identification signals is U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,444 to Ferlan. However, such a device discloses and utilizes complicated and less flexible circuitry in comparison to the simple and more flexible design of the present invention. Ferlan does not allow for changing access codes remotely because, codes are burn-in on a PROM. Furthermore, the invention is limited to a set number of characters for an access code unable to provide greater security. Ferlan in relation to the present invention has a number of hardware limitations instead of software.
No known device provides a low cost simple solution to allow a remote terminal to activate or deactivate an unattended computer system and provide secure access to its files and programs.
Currently, a means for providing secure access is only available on large computer systems with an operating system that is designed to provide this function, and is not generally available for the common and more prolific so called personal computer. Additionally there is not a means to keep power removed from a computer system until such time that remote access is required.
As a result, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for activating or de-activating a remotely located computer via a serial communication link such as but not limited to a standard telephone/modem link.
It is another object to provide an inexpensive means to allow secure access to a remotely located computer such as, but not limited to a personal computer.
It is yet another object to control and reduce the time unused remote computer equipment is left powered up and not used thereby increasing the systems life, reduce electrical consumption and protect the system from power surges.
It is still yet another object to be readily adaptable to conventional modem control and telecommunication programs currently in use.
It is still yet another object to have many remote computers to be able to securely access the home or local computer.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.